


Captain Dunham

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Mash-up, olivia is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Of course</em> she's a starship captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Dunham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirror, Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733933) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



> This universe made the ever-so-wise decision to change to red command uniforms earlier than the tv show/movie 'verse.


End file.
